Untold Secrets
by Shinrin94-XIII
Summary: Sakura met her childhood friend again after being separated for 8 years. Both of them have a secret but didn’t tell each other. Will the secrets unveil?


**Summary: **Sakura met her childhood friend again after 8 years. Both of them have a secret but didn't tell each other. Will the secrets unveil?

**Pairings: **OC x Sakura (hints of SasuSaku and ShikaTema)

**A/N: **This fic is actually a part of a story that me and my friends made. I just tweaked it a little to make it more interesting. Hope you enjoy! And I'm sorry if I didn't update my other fic, 'Will You Be My Date?'. It's just that I'm out of ideas... T.T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

_Sakura's thoughts_

_**OC's thoughts**_

* * *

**Untold Secrets**

* * *

"I'm going out for some fresh air!" Sakura said to Temari, Shikamaru and Sasuke. The three of them (Sakura, Sasuke and Shikamaru) stayed at Suna, or rather Temari's house, after they completed their mission. "Don't be back so late!" Temari said. "I won't." Sakura left them and exited the house.

"So, what now?" Sasuke asked. Shikamaru yawned. "Let's just go to sleep…" he said. Temari smacked him, hard. "Ow! What did I do!?" Shikamaru yelped in pain. "Sleep, sleep, sleep!! Is that all you can think of!?" Temari scolded. "Tch… no… I also think of you, you troublesome woman…" Shikamaru lazily answered. "Aww, Shikamaru!!" Temari hugged him. But then smacked him again. "What did I do _now_!?" Shikamaru asked. "You called me 'troublesome woman'!!" Temari yelled. Sasuke just sighed at both of them.

* * *

Sakura was walking down the streets and into a forest. She saw a big tree with large space near it. She sat under the tree and sighed. Suddenly she heard a sound like flute. She looked around her and saw no one. She looked up and saw someone played flute on one of the big tree's branch. She listened to it and smiled sadly.

_He used to play this song when we were small…_

Sakura jumped up on the branch where someone was playing the flute. She tried to look at the person's face but it was too dark. When the person stopped playing the flute, he turned to where Sakura was standing.

"Sakura?"

At that moment, Sakura was able to see the person's face.

_I can't believe it… This has got to be a lie! An illusion!_

"Kyoya…" Tears started to come out from Sakura's eyes. "Are you really… you?" She asked.

He nodded and walked towards Sakura. "Haven't seen you in years. You've changed," He said. Sakura wiped her tears. "You too." Both of them were silent for a while and jumped down.

"So, how's everyone?" he asked.

"They're fine. They haven't changed since the last time you saw them," Sakura smiled. Kyoya stared at her for a while and smiled a little.

_**You haven't changed either…**_

"Why did you come here anyway?" Sakura asked.

"This is the only place where you can see the moon and the stars shining brightly. Besides, it's quiet around here. You can enjoy the moment even by yourself," he replied.

_I already am enjoying this moment with you…_

For the rest of the night, both of them looked at the moon and the stars.

* * *

**The next day:**

"You sure are happy today…" Shikamaru said. Sakura grinned. "I'm happy everyday!" "So, do you guys have any plans for today?" Temari asked. "I do! In fact, it's right now! Bye, guys!" Sakura left them.

"What's up with her?" Temari asked. The guys just shrugged their shoulders. "I don't want to stick with you guys. So, bye." Sasuke said and left Temari and Shikamaru alone.

"Sakura's been acting weird since yesterday…" Shikamaru said.

"How?" Temari asked.

"She _never _goes out until late night and she's… not as cheerful like this morning…" Shikamaru answered.

"Maybe she's having too much sugar… c'mon! You promised that we'll go on a date today!" Temari grinned and pulled Shikamaru. "O-Oi!"

* * *

**The following night:**

"Hey! Been waiting long?" Sakura asked. "Not really," Kyoya shook his head. They promised to meet again at the same place, at the same big tree they met the night before.

"So, how's your life?" He asked.

"I was trained under the 5th Hokage and a medic-nin. It's kinda boring when you're a medic-nin…" she giggled. "Why?" he asked. "You spent most of the day working in the hospital," Sakura laughed softly. Kyoya just smiled at her.

"Do you have someone special?" he asked.

"I do, but now I'm not so sure about it…" Sakura said and looked up at the glittering sky. _**I bet the person is Uchiha…**_

"Why?"

"I started to fall to someone… but I don't think he knows…"

"Why didn't you just tell him how you feel?"

"I wanted to… but I can never tell him… it's just… _wrong_…" _If only you knew I was talking about you…_

Kyoya chuckled. "That guy must be lucky, huh? Having you as his girlfriend, if he knows." _**If only I was that guy…**_

"He is…" Sakura smiled.

Somewhere in the area, Shikamaru was spying on them.

* * *

**The next day:**

"Temari!" Shikamaru whispered her name. "What?" Temari asked. Shikamaru clasped his hands over Temari's mouth and looked around them, making sure that Sakura was not around.

"Listen. Last night, I was spying on Sakura-"

"YOU WERE SPYING-"

"Shh!!"

"Sorry! You were spying on Sakura? Where? Why?"

"Remember what I told you yesterday about her acting a bit weird?" Temari nodded.

"I saw her talking to someone about our age, messy brown hair and green eyes. He's pretty tall. At a big tree in the forest."

"I wonder who the person was…"

While they were whispering to each other, they didn't notice that someone was listening to their conversation.

* * *

**That night:**

"Hey!" Sakura greeted Kyoya. He greeted her back. They both sat down and looked at sparkling stars. Enjoying the moment to themselves. "Kyoya, can I ask you something?" Sakura asked. He stared at her questionably. "Sure."

"About last night…"

"Kazunari! Stay away from her!" Both of them turned to where the voice came from.

"Uchiha/Sasuke!" Kyoya and Sakura said simultaneously.

There, stood a very furious Uchiha Sasuke with his sharingan on. He attacked Kyoya but he managed to dodge it. Both of them fought until there's only one person standing.

Raindrops started to fall down from the sky. Sakura looked up and soon, it became a heavy rain. After Sasuke defeated Kyoya, he left them. Sakura was now staring at the lifeless body of Kyoya. She cried and her tears were mixed with the raindrops. At that night, the sky was crying along with her.

"I'm sorry…" Sakura sobbed.

_**It's not your fault…**_

"I should tell you about my feelings…"

_**And I should tell mine…**_

"But now you're gone, just like last time…"

_**I will always be right next to you…**_

"You didn't even say goodbye…"

_**I don't want to see your sad face…**_

"You idiot… I love you…"

_**I love you too…**_

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

So, how was it? Sorry if I made the characters OOC…

P.S.: Wanna know something? This fic/part of a story somehow has made me like OC x Sakura pairing. Weird, huh? XD

Review, anyone??


End file.
